Some electro-optical devices such as laser gain media, for example, generate a significant amount of heat that must be removed efficiently to avoid damage to the electro-optical devices or reduce their performance. In order to cool the electro-optical devices, heat exchangers (sometimes called heatsinks) are sometimes used to transfer the heat away from the electro-optical devices. In some examples, the heat exchangers transfer the heat to a fluid in motion.